


Spalle al muro

by hapworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Missing Scene, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Fanno sempre così, i gemelli: non si sfiorano mai, né lo toccano insieme. Rimangono a solo un passo di distanza, abbastanza per lasciare intimità, ma rendendo palese la loro presenza nella scena.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Spalle al muro

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all'[ _Italian P0rnfest #14_](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf14-main) indetto da [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  **Prompt:** Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintaro || _I Miya non si toccano mai a vicenda, ma restano sempre a guardare mentre si scambiano Suna a letto._  
>  **Challenge prompt "Le Passioni di Nonna Papera":** Dopo tante volte insieme, questa è la prima in cui si baciano (Baciopapera).

Rintaro è sempre stato bravo ad analizzare le situazioni, trovando la conclusione più logica e, talvolta, meno faticosa. Il suo essere fondamentalmente in grado di vedere soluzioni, laddove non paiono essercene e inventarsene di nuove, è a tutti gli effetti una delle doti a cui è più affezionato.  
Pertanto, dopo mesi, ancora non si spiega come sia finito a passare _fin troppo tempo_ con i gemelli. Non che li abbia mai detestati, anzi li ha sempre trovati interessanti nel loro modo di interagire con la squadra, ma d’altra parte si rende perfettamente conto che _nulla_ di ciò che sta avvenendo da almeno un mese, è pienamente chiaro nella sua mente.  
Perché ritrovarsi invischiato in un _mènage a trois_ non era nei suoi piani, men che meno con i Miya. Eppure eccolo lì, a sospirare brevemente mentre la mano di Osamu gli passa sullo stomaco e Atsumu, a poca distanza, li osserva in silenzio.  
Fanno sempre così, i gemelli: non si sfiorano mai, né lo toccano insieme. Rimangono a solo un passo di distanza, abbastanza per lasciare intimità, ma rendendo palese la loro presenza nella scena.  
Rintaro non sa se la cosa gli fa piacere o meno; certo, al suo culo sicuramente sì, perché prenderli entrambi non è una cosa su cui fantastica – non razionalmente almeno -, ma d’altra parte, l’idea di avere quattro mani o due bocche addosso è… intrigante.  
La carezza di Osamu arriva ben presto tra le sue gambe, dove Suna indossa solamente i boxer, si fa spazio fino ad afferrargli il pene e cominciare a stimolarlo con la sua solita lentezza. La differenza tra lui e il fratello è calzante anche in quei momenti: Osamu più moderato, seppure impaziente, Atsumu entusiasta e a volte irruento. Si compensano a vicenda e, sebbene Rintaro non abbia davvero una preferenza tra i due, vorrebbe vederli molto più a proprio agio con quel rapporto che, di fatto, non è composto solo da due coppie distinte.  
Vorrebbe non sentire il peso che, a volte, lo schiaccia nel petto quando Osamu si allontana dal suo corpo tremante per l’orgasmo, quando rimane evidente il suo desiderio di rimanere contro la sua pelle. Allo stesso tempo, vorrebbe vedere Atsumu meno ansioso di essere all’altezza, quando non è una gara quella che stanno compiendo.  
Ed è allora che Suna arriva alla soluzione, mentre lascia che Osamu lo sospinga un poco contro il materasso per togliergli l’intimo, mentre lo vede piegarsi contro il suo collo per mordere quella porzione di pelle delicata. Rintaro muove le braccia: una per sfiorare con le dita i capelli di Osamu, impegnato a succhiare e mordicchiare la sua pelle chiara, e l’altra verso Atsumu, accarezzandogli il ginocchio con i polpastrelli e scivolando di lato, abbastanza per sfiorargli le dita.  
La scossa che provoca la sente fin nelle viscere, come uno scoppio, prima che Atsumu gli stringa la mano, tanto da fargli quasi male. «’Samu.» è il richiamo basso del gemello dai capelli chiari, una rottura della stasi che c’è sempre stata in precedenza. E Osamu solleva lo sguardo dalle tonalità scure, specchiandosi nel castano del fratello, prima di notare le loro dita intrecciate e assumere un’espressione che Suna non ha mai visto prima in quel contesto.  
È il loro sorriso complice, quello che si riflette uno sul viso dell’altro che tanto fa rabbrividire gli avversari – e che in quel momento un po’ spaventa pure lui, in effetti. Sbatte le palpebre, cercando di comprendere a pieno l’enormità di ciò che è successo e Osamu si solleva un po’, abbastanza per trascinare anche lui con sé, in una posizione seduta che non gli permette di vedere Atsumu.  
Lo bacia sul collo, mentre Atsumu trattiene ancora la sua mano, ma stavolta lo avverte. Avverte lo spostamento del materasso e il corpo caldo di Atsumu che si appoggia alla sua schiena nuda.  
Rintaro quasi geme, anche se sono le dita di Osamu a masturbarlo, a pizzicargli quella che è quasi a tutti gli effetti un’erezione ormai. Reagisce come se Atsumu lo avesse già toccato, anche se in realtà non è così, non più di quel contatto tra le dita, niente più di cotone contro la sua schiena. «A-Atsumu…» mugula sommessamente, cercando un contatto, richiedendolo con la voce perché non può vedere l’altro ragazzo se non inclinando esageratamente il collo.  
Osamu sta succhiando i suoi capezzoli alternativamente, tintinnando con perizia il suo membro e Atsumu resta lì, immobile alle sue spalle, come se volesse solamente stuzzicarlo come non ha mai fatto prima.  
Suna si inarca un poco quando Osamu gli prende l’erezione tra le labbra; si spinge indietro, quasi involontariamente contro il corpo dietro di sé. Allora Atsumu gli lascia la mano e inclina la testa contro il suo collo per morderlo; segue lo stesso percorso del fratello, alterna morsi e baci, succhiotti e respiri. Rintaro è un tremito, geme senza voce, senza fiato anche se non è stato neppure avvicinato all’orgasmo.  
L’intensità del momento è eccessiva, mentre Atsumu gli porta le dita alle labbra e Suna apre la bocca per accoglierle in un ansito, la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla.  
Osamu continua il suo lavoro di bocca, anche se gli ha afferrato le cosce e si è portato le sue gambe sulle spalle; si sente esposto, ma non importa, non in quel momento mentre sente tutto così intensamente. Rimane ancorato alla stimolazione eccessiva e chiude gli occhi chiari, cercando di calmare l’ondata di eccitazione che minaccia di schiacciarlo. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, muoversi, ma l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è sfiorare i capelli chiari di Atsumu con le dita di una mano e stringere quelli grigi di Osamu nell’altra.  
I gemelli proseguono a mappare il suo corpo, soprattutto Atsumu che non è impegnato a succhiargli il pene, ma si prodiga invece a strizzargli i capezzoli eretti e umidi della saliva del fratello con le stesse dita che lui stesso ha succhiato fino a poco prima; Suna tiene gli occhi chiusi finché può, ma quando Osamu si tira indietro, liberando il suo membro teso dalla bocca e Atsumu scivola via con le dita dal suo petto, emette un gemito sofferente socchiudendo lo sguardo.  
«Vuoi venire, _Rintaro_?» il suo nome esce con un tono languido dalla bocca di Atsumu, mentre Osamu lo osserva dal basso, le labbra umide di umori e saliva, le mani poggiate sulle cosce. Lo vede fin troppo bene e vorrebbe che tornasse giù, a prenderlo tra le labbra fino a farlo venire mentre Atsumu gli strizza i capezzoli.  
Suna sente il viso in fiamme, il calore bollente del suo corpo tutto concentrato tra le sue gambe aperte. Vorrebbe dire ad alta voce quello che vuole, ma la determinazione non basta in momenti come quelli e allora cerca il coraggio nella sua mente analitica, calmando l’eccitazione – o almeno provandoci.  
«Io…» cerca la voce, mentre gli occhi sottili si fissano su Osamu, che si sta rimettendo alla sua altezza dopo aver sistemato le sue gambe tremanti e molli, i piedi puntati in avanti, anche se nessuno lo sta più lavorando. «Voglio venire.» alla fine si arrende, ma il sorriso malizioso di Osamu gli fa sentire le farfalle nello stomaco, mentre l’aspettativa lo colma quando Atsumu gli morde un orecchio. «’Samu tocca a me.» dice Atsumu, il suo soffio caldo contro l’orecchio e la voglia di Suna cresce, così come l’aspettativa.  
Osamu sbuffa, ma gli lascia il posto e allora Atsumu è di fronte a lui; si è tolto la maglietta, rimanendo a petto nudo come il fratello e, inaspettatamente, si lascia ricadere sul materasso di schiena. Rintaro non capisce subito, ma quando Osamu gli si fa nuovamente vicino, freme alla sua voce nell’orecchio, così profonda e roca. «Sali.» è l’unica cosa che dice e lui capisce, mentre quello lo aiuta, che cosa esattamente è nei piani dei gemelli.  
Geme di anticipazione, arrivando con l’inguine fino alla bocca di Atsumu, che lo afferra per le cosce, mentre Osamu, alle sue spalle, lo fa inarcare, spingendolo a ripiegarsi sul gemello, tenendosi al materasso, puntellandosi con i gomiti.  
È parecchio intensa la sensazione che lo coglie quando Atsumu lo accoglie tra le labbra, la bocca calda e Osamu invece che gli bacia il culo. Vorrebbe vedere come Osamu e il fratello stiano gestendo quella vicinanza, considerando che per essergli attaccati al sedere e al pene devono essere a contatto l’uno con l’altro, ma non riesce neppure a respirare mentre intravede solo i capelli di Osamu e sente le sue mani a trattenergli i fianchi.  
Tuttavia il pensiero si perde nella sua testa non appena Atsumu comincia a pompare con la bocca su di lui, in un susseguirsi di avanti e indietro; quasi grida quando Osamu arriva a divaricargli con le dita i glutei e la sua lingua entra in contatto con quella parte così intima di sé.  
La duplice stimolazione lo porta al limite fin troppo in fretta, tanto che Atsumu fa appena in tempo a lasciargli il pene, prima che Suna venga intensamente e con qualche spasmo, mentre geme di frustrazione e appagamento.  
Il suo corpo si fa molle e, se Osamu non lo trattenesse con le braccia, sicuramente si lascerebbe andare sul corpo di Atsumu. Viene accompagnato sul materasso a pancia in giù, mentre riprende fiato a occhi chiusi.  
Quasi non si accorge dei movimenti intorno a sé, non finché le dita di Atsumu si fanno spazio dentro di lui, che si piega leggermente, andandogli incontro e lasciandolo entrare. Sente il fresco del lubrificante che aiuta la preparazione, mentre Rintaro socchiude gli occhi e vede Osamu di fronte a sé. Ha un’espressione neutra, ma sta osservando oltre lui, probabilmente suo fratello che è alle prese col suo sedere e la sua apertura.  
Ancora avverte la sensazione di totale scolvolgimento che gli ha dato sentire la sua lingua dentro, la sua saliva addosso e, per tutti gli dei, verrebbe di nuovo solo a quel pensiero se Atsumu non avesse quel modo un po’ brusco di fare che lo distrae da tutto il resto.  
Suna allunga una mano verso Osamu, gli sfiora una delle gambe nude – deve essersi spogliato completamente mentre lui si stava riprendendo dall’orgasmo – e il gemello Miya sposta lo sguardo su di lui e abbozza un sorriso leggero, carico di quella eccitazione che Suna sente anche propria.  
Osamu gli afferra le dita, le stringe e poi solleva nuovamente lo sguardo in cerca di quello del fratello. E allora scompaiono le dita e Rintaro striscia più vicino a Osamu, gli occhi pieni della sua erezione e il brivido di calore che sente mentre gli avvolge il sesso tra le labbra lo fa tornare quasi subito duro. È Atsumu che fa nuovamente sentire la propria presenza, sollevandogli abbastanza il bacino per poi spingersi dentro di lui.  
Suna inghiotte il sesso teso di Osamu, quasi soffocandosi alla sensazione bruciante che lo coglie, ma sa che finirà presto; infatti dopo un primo momento di staticità, Atsumu comincia a spingere e Rintaro si arpiona con le mani alle gambe del secondo gemello, mentre ancora ha il suo pene in bocca.  
Non si è mai sentito così sopraffatto, principalmente perché non ha mai davvero _vissuto_ il sesso con entrambi contemporaneamente. Si sente molle, ma allo stesso tempo affamato; si sente eccitato e spaventato alla prospettiva che quel momento sia qualcosa che non è in grado di gestire, malgrado – contrariamente al suo buon senso – si fidi davvero dei due Miya. Sono perfetti in campo e, in quel momento, Suna si rende conto che si completano davvero. Lo stuzzicano in modo diverso e se prima era in grado di gestirli, perché era solo la presenza a dargli eccitazione mentre era solo con uno di loro, averli entrambi concentrati sul suo corpo lo fa sentire come mai prima.  
Quasi non si accorge dell’orgasmo, finché non si ritrova a soffocare un grido contro l’inguine di Osamu; sente il sudore scivolargli addosso, ma anche il seme di Atsumu sulla schiena, che gli si appiccica addosso e lo lascia frastornato. Così come si sente annebbiato quando è Osamu a spingerlo all’indietro, stavolta con la schiena contro il materasso, le gambe divaricate e la penetrazione che avviene con meno attrito rispetto a quello di Atsumu, che lo ha allargato per bene.  
Contrariamente al resto, quella sensazione gli è familiare: la penetrazione di uno e dell’altro a poco tempo di distanza, la maggiore fluidità dei movimenti e la sensazione di essere fatto di gelatina.  
Non è abituato invece ad Atsumu che mentre Osamu lo scopa, gli stimola i capezzoli con le dita, toccandogli il corpo teso ed eccitato.  
L’intensità lo porta presto a sentire nuovamente l’eccitazione bussare; la giovinezza, del resto, ha effetti strani sul corpo e non capisce se davvero viene di nuovo, oppure è semplice appagamento mentale quello che lo coglie quando Osamu gli viene dentro con un ansito più intenso. Capisce solo che un momento prima è dentro, quello dopo lo tiene tra le braccia e dall’altro lato c’è Atsumu che fa la stessa cosa. Non litigano, non si guardano male. Suna tiene gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra semi-aperte e il corpo decisamente sfinito, senza più fiato.  
Quando arriva il bacio di Atsumu, quasi Rintaro sobbalza dalla sorpresa: non si sono mai baciati prima, non sulla bocca, men che meno con la lingua. Eppure, dopo il primo momento di sorpresa, inclina la testa un poco, abbastanza per andargli incontro e chiude gli occhi, lasciando pigramente che sia l’altro a guidare. Il bacio dura poco, prima che Osamu reclami la stessa cosa e Suna mugoli un poco, sentendo il corpo rabbrividire, ma troppo sfinito anche solo per _concepire_ di fare altro.  
È un altro primo bacio e Suna lo accoglie proprio come quello che gli ha dato Atsumu, con meno sorpresa forse a causa del gesto che, istintivamente, ha previsto dopo il primo.  
Ciò che non si aspetta è il bacio che si scambiano i gemelli; proprio lì, a poco più di un fiato dal suo viso. Hanno entrambi gli occhi socchiusi e se dapprima si guardano a vicenda, dopo guardano lui e Rintaro ha un brivido, ma non è per la stranezza – quella l’ha superata quando ha cominciato ad avere quel tipo di rapporto con Osamu e Atsumu – è più simile all’aspettativa, al pensiero del proibito e alla consapevolezza che alcune delle sue fantasie, che prima di quel momento erano state archiviate, potrebbero essere soddisfatte.  
I due si separano con uno schiocco voluto e gli sorridono, prima di rannicchiarsi ai suoi lati, i loro respiri contro il collo. Sembrano così a proprio agio, come non sono mai sembrati durante il sesso prima e Suna si ritrova a chiedersi se, in fondo, quella di starsi a guardare mentre se lo scopavano non fosse più che altro una recita a suo beneficio, in attesa che desse il via a qualcosa di diverso. Se lo chiede e poi si dice che non è così importante: il risultato, in ogni caso, non cambia.  
Rintaro sospira e, anche se odia dormire a pancia in su, decide che preferisce avere le braccia, i corpi e i respiri dei gemelli addosso mentre si assopisce lentamente.


End file.
